Mi Cuento De Final Feliz
by Sra. Annie
Summary: Natsu Dragneel, un chico de 16 años sufre cáncer cerebral. Su sueño es el poder por una sola vez ser un chico cualquiera. Que sus padres no estén ahí todo el tiempo o escaparse de casa para ir a fiestas , tener amigos, dar su primer beso, conducir una motocicleta. Una hermosa y demente chica llega para ser su Hada Madrina. Todo cuento tiene final feliz ¿no?.
1. El Chico y su Gran Deseo

**.**

 **.**

 **.**

" _No te rindas, por favor no cedas, aunque el frío queme, aunque el miedo muerda, aunque el sol se esconda, y se calle el viento, aún hay fuego en tu alma, aún hay vida en tus sueños. Porque la vida es tuya y tuyo también el deseo, porque cada día es un comienzo nuevo, porque esta es la hora y el mejor momento"_

Recuerdo haber escuchado esas palabras alguna vez. Pero se, que fueron simples frases solamente, pues no encontraba algún significado en mi vida. _"No te rindas"_ No tengo por que seguir. _"Aún hay fuego en tu alma_ " Lo dudo. _"Aún hay vida en tus sueños"_ No hay sueños que valgan la pena. " _Porque la vida es tuya y tuyo también el deseo"_ Los deseos son imposibles. _"Porque cada día es un comienzo"_ O un final. _"Porque esta es la hora y el momento._ " Sin saber que te depara.. Tal vez la desesperanza y desgracia. No voy a arriesgarme.

Rasque mi nuca nervioso. Mire el reloj colgado a la pared. 7:24 P.M. Había estado justo en el mismo lugar casi dos horas. Me levante impaciente. Desde que llegué mis padres se adentraron en el consultorio del Doctor y no había alguna señal de que saldrían pronto. ¿Tanto era de lo que tenían que hablar? Los adultos aveces eran muy raros, entre ellos mis padres. Comencé a trazar con mi dedos letras en mis brazos. Desde pequeño tenía es rareza. Cuando estaba nervioso, confundido o aburrido delineaba letras en mis brazos y en veces en mi cara o estómago. Nunca entendí el porque.

Escuche el chirrido de una puerta abrirse, observe a mis padres despedirse y salir del consultorio. Sople aliviado. Me miraron mientras mi madre corría hacía acá con esos grandes tacones. No entiendo el porque las mujeres usaban tacones altos. ¿Para ser más temerarias? Si yo fuera mujer no los usaría, una paso en falso y me jodí. Los delgados brazos de mi madre me rodearon en un cálido abrazo, devolví el gesto. Era algo vergonzoso, todas las personas cerca nos miraban con ternura. Pero sabía que si me negaba mi madre no me dejaría en paz. Aún que no lo e dicho alguna vez, cada vez que siento los calurosos brazos de mi madre vuelvo a ser un pequeño niño que solo quiere ser protegido. Mi madre sonríe y besa mi mejilla tomando distancia entre los dos. Mi padre camina tranquilamente sonriendo con entusiasmo. Palmea lentamente mi hombro en silencio mirando a su hermosa esposa, mi madre.

-Bueno.. ¿Qué dicen si vamos por unas deliciosas hamburguesas a un gran restauran que me recomendó un amigo ?- Menciona mi padre colocando su brazo en la cintura de mi madre, quien lo abrazaba. Sonreí nervioso.

-A mi me parece perfecto, ¿tu qué dices hijo?- Mire a mi madre. Negué pausadamente mirando hacía bajo.

-No tengo apetito.. Pero no me gustaría arruinar sus planes, mejor déjenme en casa y ustedes diviértanse- Al principio mis padres se negaron, temían que mientras ellos estaban fuera yo tuviera algún problema con mi tumor. Pero al final terminaron aceptando. Me recosté en el edredón sacando el móvil de mi bolsillo. "Faded" comenzó a escucharse por toda la habitación, mientras recargaba mi cabeza en el almohadón cerrando los ojos.

El toque de la puerta me hizo volver a la realidad, abriendo mis ojos cegado por la luz de la bombilla. Mi madre entro con una sonrisa como siempre, pero sabía que era falsa. Mis padres siempre fueron dignos de respetar. A pesar de todas las desgracias que han pasado-Yo entre ellas-, siguen con una sonrisa en sus rostros. Desde _ese_ día, ese gesto tan alegre dejo de ser verdadero en ellos. Ahora solo lo hacían para mantener esperanzado a su hijo, a mí. Suspire profundamente soltando todo el aire en mis pulmones, poniendo pausa a la melodía.

-Natsu, ¿seguro que estarás bien mientras no estamos? Si tu nos lo dices nosotros nos quedaremos con...-

-No mamá. Siempre están al pendiente de mi , ya no tienen tiempo para ustedes como pareja. Me siento mal por ustedes por ser una carga. No merecían tener un hijo que tiene..-

-Natsu, ¿te das cuenta de lo que dices? Tu no eres una carga para nosotros, eres el mejor hijo de podríamos haber tenido. Tu padre y yo estamos orgullosos de ti Natsu- Lágrimas empezaron a fluir de los ojos de mi madre. La mire con preocupación, mi intención no era hacerla llorar. Carajo. Ahora me siento el peor hijo del mundo.

-Mamá.. Lo siento, no era mi intención hacerte sentir mal, solo...- Acarició mi mejilla con delicadeza.

-No, perdóname a mi por actuar de esa manera- ¿Porqué dice eso? YO fui quien la hizo llorar, ¿porqué pide disculpas?.- ¿Pero estas seguro?-

-Si, estaré bien. Te lo prometo.- Asegure mirando tranquilamente a mi madre.

-Esta bien. Pero si te sientes mal o pasa algo, llámanos-

-Seguro- Me despedí mientras cerraba la puerta tras de ella. Dando comienzo de nuevo a la música.

* * *

Me apresure al cuarto de baño mientras tapaba mi boca con las manos. Mi cabeza daba vueltas dolorosamente mientras mi estómago rogaba por devolver los alimentos. Abrí la puerta sin delicadeza alguna. Me incline cerca de la tapa del inodoro sosteniendo todo mi peso con las manos. Devolviendo el almuerzo. Me levante débilmente sosteniéndome del lavabo, abrí el grifo llenando mis manos de líquido mojando mi rostro. Gotas caían de las puntas de mi cabello mientras miraba el reflejo de mi rostro. Unas ojeras enormes , piel pálida, cabello revuelto mezclado con humedad y rostro delgado. Soy horrible, ahora se porque nunca tuve novia y menos amigos. Sonreí con amargura. Después de todo moriré solo. Regrese a mi habitación con desgane tumbando mi cuerpo en la cama. No me importaba en que posición estaba, solo cerré los ojos y desde no despertar.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Reeditaré todas mis historias de FanFiction, por el momento cada uno de ellas se encuentra en edición, pero por decisión propia no tocaré los capítulos de esta historia, por lo que se mantendrán intactos, pero las nuevas actualizaciones tendrán una diferencia a los antiguos.**

 **¿Comentarios?**


	2. Principo de una Amistad

**Hola perdón la tardanza.. Por favor leer la parte de abajo, explicare el porque de mi tardanza. Espero y disfruten su lectura y perdón si hay partes confusas, tal vez me haya comido algunas palabrillas, lo siento por eso. Ya lo leí pero puede que me haya pasado u olvidado de algunas frases.**

 **NOS LEEMOS ABAJO**

 **.**

 **.**

El molesto sonido del despertador me obligo a abrir los ojos. Bostece con pereza apagando la alarma del despertador, revolviendo mis r cabellos con enfado. Suspire maldiciendo en un susurro lanzando mi peso hacía atrás, maldita la hora en que sonó el despertador.

-¡Natsu baja a desayunar!- Oculte mi revoltoso cabello en un gorro colocándome unos anteojos hipster. Observe mi reflejo, mi cabellera era escondida por el gorro mientras las gafas agrandaban mis ojos , mi cuello era cubierto por una larga bufanda blanca y la ropa holgada me daba la apariencia de regordete. Si, ese era el estilo de Natsu Dragneel. Y a pesar de todo, me gustaba.

Baje los escalones en silencio llegando a el comedor. Tomé asiento fijando mi vista a la ventana observando el exterior de la casa. Las nubes camuflaban el Sol y las hojas de los árboles se agitaban al compás del viento. Sonreí con pena, otro día más con disgustos. Ya estaba acostumbrado. Sentí el cálido beso de mi madre en la mejilla, ella era la mujer más perfecta que pude haber conocido, en verdad. Siempre seguía adelante, segura de si misma, amable y generosa con todos... Si algún día yo llegara a comprometerme sería con una mujer como esas. Pero en estos tiempos, es muy difícil de conseguir, además, si es que llego a enamorarme.

-Buenos días- Saludo alegre colocando el desayuno en la mesa. Solo asentí y susurre un "Buenos días", mi madre me miro con preocupación poniendo su mano en mi frente. Me quede quieto, sin decir nada. No tenía los ánimos para hablar o moverme, solo quería volver a cerrar mis ojos y descansar por horas. Aunque probablemente, eso no me ayude en nada.- Cariño,¿estas bien?-

Mi madre retiro su mano de mi frente, aun observándome con inquietud, como si estuviera esperando que pasara algo o que alguna palabra saliera de mi boca. Rasque mi nuca con ímpetu, la fija mirada de mi madre me ponía.. Nervioso. Ella esperaba una respuesta a su pregunta, yo solo quería que dejara de preocuparse tanto por mi. Quería que se olvidaran por un momento que tenían un hijo como yo, que salieran de casa sin temor de lo que le pueda pasar a su hijo, de dormir todas las noches tranquilos sin desvelarse cuidando a su hijo, sin tener que visitar el hospital seguidamente para ayudar a su hijo. Lo que yo quiero es dejar de existir de unta puta vez para dejar de ser una molestia en la vida de mis padres y de toda persona, eso es lo único que deseo en esta vida, lo único que ruego cada noche y día. ¿Acaso es tanto pedir? Y tal vez soy egoísta por no pensar en el dolor que mis padres sentirían al haberme perdido, pero también se que ya no sufrirían como lo hacen cada día viéndome abandonar toda señal de existencia. Prefiero acabar con ese dolor de una vez por todas.

-Natsu ¿estas bien, amor?- Sentí el dolor en las palabras de mi madre. Eso era lo que más odiaba, por una vez quiero dejar de escuchar ese sentimiento en las palabras de mi dulce madre. Asentí repetidamente con calma regalando le una sonrisa sincera pero a la vez con un toque fingido. La envolví entre mis brazos en señal de estar bien, acepto el abrazo alegre, -Me imagino- llenando mi rostro de labial rojo. Gruñí amistoso alejando a mi madre de mi, no me agradaba cuando mi madre me besaba mi cara, con dificultad le permitía dejar besar mi mejilla y no es que me repugnara.. Eso solo que, me siento incomodo era algo vergonzoso. Percibí la pequeña risita alegre de mi madre que en segundos se volvió una ruidosa carcajada llamando la atención de mi padre que entraba por la puerta trasera de la casa. Me miro en signo de pregunta y en un par de segundos acompaño a mi madre entre las risas. No lo se, tal vez es una idea mía, pero algo me hace pensar que yo soy la razón por la cual se ríen tan dichosos. Me levante de mi asiento corriendo deprisa hacía algún espejo , mire molesto mi rostro el cual era cubierto por marcas de labial rojo. Bufé irritado, no era para nada gracioso.

-No es gracioso, pueden dejar de burlarse- Hable por primera vez en la mañana, mi voz sonaba molesta y algo tosca. Mis padres me miraron dando fin a sus risas, pero aun con un toque de diversión en sus rostros. Suspire cansado, subí las escaleras en silencio caminando en dirección cuarto de servicio. Obviamente me quitaría el labial del rostro.

-Nat ¿no vas a desayunar?- Escuche el grito de mi madre desde la planta baja. casi audible. Termine de asear mis manos y cara secándome con el paño color turquesa. Cerré la puerta tras de mi bajando los escalones apresurado.

-No tengo mucha hambre, tal vez más tarde. Y mamá... Sabes que no me gusta que me llames así- Reclame abriendo el refrigerador por una bebida. Sentí unas ganas enormes de tomar aquel pastel de chocolate y comérmelo completo, porque la verdad tengo mucho apetito.

-Hijo ¿estás seguro de no quieres? Hice tu desayuno favorito, Omelette de jamón con queso además acompañado con la fruta que más te gusta en trozos y un delicioso café- Si que sabía muy bien como tentarme. Observe el delicioso manjar puesto en la mesa. Se veía tan jugoso... No, Natsu no, concéntrate.. No te dejes caer por la deliciosa y suculenta tentación.

-...No, gracias mamá. No me levante con apetito.- Que gran mentira, en estos momentos estaría babeando ante tal goce. Si no fuera tan terco, ya estaría degustando aquel divino manjar. ¿Porqué no es posible poder casarse con la comida? La vida fuera más fácil.

-Ooh..-Susurro sorprendida y por un segundo pude notar un sonrisa malvada.- .. Bueno creo que se lo daré a tu padre. Estoy segura que lo disfrutara, Igneel, cariño- Puta vida... Cambio de planes, mejor dejo de ser terco y le arrebato mi delicia de las asquerosas manos de mi padre... Nadie tiene perdón cuando se trata de lo que es mio... Voy a dejar de ver tantas novelas con mi madre.

-¿Sucede algo?-

-Cariño, Natsu no tiene hambre y le prepare su Omelette. Así que puedes comértelo- Anunció sonriendo para su esposo. Mi padre acepto con gusto tomando lugar en la mesa. Devorando con lentitud MI Omelette.

Todo parecía estar en cámara lenta y en completo silencio. Mi padre disfrutaba de mi desayuno y yo solo podía ver aquella escena. El sonreía mientras miles de imágenes pasaban en mi mente mostrándome como hubiera disfrutando aquel alimento si yo estuviera en aquel lugar. ... En verdad necesito dejar de ver tantas novelas., ahora mi mente parece como si observara una escena de suicidio.

Salí al patio contemplando todo alrededor de mi. Los niños jugaban con los balones, mientras las niñas coloreaban sus rostros con el maquillaje de sus madres que seguramente lo cogieron cuando estaban distraídas. Una pareja caminaba tranquilamente tomados de la mano sonriendo para el otro, con un gran destello en sus ojos, destello del cual jamás conoceré...Una punzada llego a mi cabeza.

¡Seguida de una y otra y otra y otra y otra y otra y otra!... Y otra vez... Mi vista comenzó a distorsionarse, lo único que pude percibir fue el choque de lleno contra el pavimento y el grito de horror de una mujer.

-Doctor Makarov ¿en verdad nuestro hijo esta bien?- Acaricié la parte afecta de la caída. Mi cabeza era cubierta por una cinta blanca la cual estaba un poco manchada por mi sangre, la punzadas ya habían pasado no había más dolor. Eso era muy bueno.

-Ya le dije Señora Dragneel, su hijo esta bien solo fue un pequeño golpe, lo que más me preocupaba a mi era el dolor de cabeza eso es lo más peligroso. Y hablando sobre el tema.. ¿Cómo vas con eso Natsu?¿Los pinchazos son cada vez más fuertes?- Observe las facciones del cirujano, tratando de encontrar algo señal de mentira, su tono de voz y rostro mostraban preocupación... Pero dentro de mi quería que solo fingiera su preocupación, que no le importara si me moría de una vez. El silencio inundo el consultorio, todos esperaban una respuesta de mi parte, suspire y fije mi vista a la nada.

-No, ya no son tan concurrentes como antes y cada vez son menos notables- ¿Porqué?¿Porque siempre tengo que fingir?¿Porque les doy una esperanza cuando en realidad es todo lo contrario? Las punzadas cada día son más fuertes y dolorosas, ya no tengo ánimos para levantarme en las mañanas, las nauseas no se detienen nunca y la energía en mi cuerpo desaparece por completo la mayoría del día. Esta mal mentir, solo ilusiono a mis padres con simples engaños, engaños que al final no van a acabar bien. Pero aunque lo niegue, una parte de mi desea vivir en esa creencia... Debería decir la verdad y solo quedarme a esperar lo peor. Eso es lo mejor, para todos y para mi.

-Me parece perfecto, Natsu. Eso es una muy excelente noticia, aun tienes esperanza. El Señor te esta dando la oportunidad- ¿El señor? Si ese señor existiera, no hubiera permitido que mis padres estuvieran en esta situación, que yo tuviera este trastorno. Ese señor del que tanto oigo hablar solo es una farsa.

-¿Aún hay esperanza?- Pude ver el gran brillo en los ojos de mis padres. Quisiera que ese brillo siguiera en ellos después de que yo desaparezca.

-Así es Señor y Señora Dragneel.. Su hijo a progresado y eso es buena señal- Los tres me miraron con júbilo, como si la cura de toda enfermedad fuera yo. Aparte mi mirada dudoso.. Mis padres se veían tan alegres ¿Podría arruinarles tanta alegría? No soy capaz.

-Pero... Tengo un asunto que charlar con ustedes- Me miro por unos segundos.-... A solas- Fije mi vista en mis padres ellos asintieron y vieron así mi dirección. Entendí completamente, querían que me saliera de la habitación.

-Los espero afuera- Anuncie antes de salir por la puerta del consultorio.

El sonido del reloj era lo único que me mantenía distraído esos momentos que estoy ahí sin tener nada que hacer. Ya estaba harto y apenas llevaba 5 minutos sentado. La puerta de entrada al Hospital era transparente así que podía ver que pasaba fuera del lugar. Algo o alguien llamo principalmente mi atención. Una cabellera dorada entraba por el portón del Hospital, sus ojos eran cubiertos por unas enormes gafas tono oscuro, vestía una falda roja hasta el principio de las rodillas, un jersey negro y unos botines de tacón color escarlata. Parecía algo empapada. Observe cada minúsculo detalle o movimiento de la chica, no tenía otra cosa que hacer además se me hacía imposible no quitarle la vista. Hice lo mismo por varios minutos hasta que la chica percato mi mirada fijando su vista en mi, trate de voltear la mirada, pero la rubia ya se había dado cuenta que que yo la observaba.

-Oye.. Tu.. Tu, el chico que me miraba- Escuche el grito de la chica apuntándome a mi. Mis mejillas tomaron un leve color carmesí, es penoso que una chica se de cuenta cuando estas de mirón. Fingí haciéndole creer que no la escuche , pero no la detuvo corrió a mi dirección. Joder.

-Tu, el de cabello rosa- Gruñí con enfado.

-Es salmón..- Susurre molesto. Había una gran diferencia entre rosa y salmón, no era difícil de notar.

-Oye.. Te estoy hablando, grosero- La mire con disgusto.

-¿Qué?- Esta situación era algo rara... Ella es la que debería estar molesta no yo.

-Wow... Espera... - Tomo una bocanada de aire, acomodo sus manos en sus rodillas sosteniendo su cuerpo, respirando jadeante.-... ¿Porqué no contestas cunado te hablan?- Me miro aún con las gafas puestas.

-No te conozco- Conteste mirando hacía otro lado.

-Oye,niño.. Mírame cuando te hablo-

-No te conozco- Repetí. ¿No sabía decir otra cosa? Soy un estúpido.

-¿Y qué?¿Vas a repetir lo mismo todo el día?- Coloco sus brazos en su pequeña cintura.

-Si es necesario- Sonreí arrogante. Nueva faceta de mi. Lo se, yo también estoy sorprendido.

-Mmmm... Me caes bien, sabes- Mi sonrisa se perdió mientras la de ella aparecía, era una sonrisa juguetona y alegre.

-Tu a mi no... ¿Podrías dejarme solo?-

-¿Porqué llevas esa venda en tu cabeza?- ¿Acaso no escucho? Parece ignorar mis palabras. Se acomodo en el asiento junto a mi toqueteando el vendaje. Un quejido salió de mis labios al sentir el tacto de sus dedos en la herida, ella aparto su mano.

-Lo siento, no era mi intención- Vi la vergüenza en su rostro. No lo había ello a propósito.

-No importa- Mostró su dentadura perfecta con entusiasmo. Dándole el aspecto de una niña que había sido perdonada por sus padres.

-..Eres muy callado ¿cierto?- Asentí tranquilo

-Y tu eres muy bocazas ¿cierto?- Su risa no se hizo esperar, y para mi asombro me contagió. Hace años no reía de esa manera. Esa chica era rara.

-Mis padres decían que lo soy. Una vez cuando tenía 12 años no paraba de hablar así que tuvieron que pegarme cinta adhesiva a la boca.- Narro con alegría y a la vez nostalgia. Fue cuando me percate de algo.

-¿Decían?... ¿Ellos están...?- Lo se, no debería de meterme en esos asuntos. Pero tengo curiosidad.

-Ooh, no... Bueno si... Algo así- Alcé la ceja confundido, ella suspiro.- Mi padre falleció hace dos años..Pero mi madre aun sigue vivita y coleando-Una risita escapo de sus labios.

-Siento lo de tu perdida- No me imagino la perdida de un padre. Y jamás quiero experimentarlo, lo bueno de mi es que moriré antes que ellos.

-Aprendí a superar el dolor... Y ¿porqué llevas esa venda en tu cabeza? Es por eso que estas aquí ¿cierto?- Repito la pregunta mirando el vendaje fijamente.

-Se puede decir que si, por así decirlo tuve una crisis y termine dándome de lleno contra el suelo- Rasque la palma de mi mano. Se despojo de sus lentes de Sol dando bienvenida a unos hermosos par de ojos castaños chocolate.

-¿Crisis?.. ¿A que te refieres con crisis?- Me miro curiosa. Sonreí sincero, esta chica era muy entrometida... Eso me agradaba.

-Bueno.. Digamos que tengo un nódulo cerebral y pocas veces sufro sus síntomas- Estaba preparado para que la rubia soltara su pena y compasión como todas las personas.. Pero nunca lo hizo, solo me miro expectante, sin lástima o preocupación.

-¿Y cuándo te diagnosticaron el tumor?- Pregunto interesada. Yo aún no cabía en la impresión.. Por una vez en la vida una persona no me tenía lástima.

-¿No me tienes lástima?- Las palabras salieron de mi boca sin intención. Ella arrugó su frente en señal de pregunta.

-¿Porqué debería de tenerte lástima?... Solo tienes un tumor, no es para tratare como la cosa mas pobre del mundo. No le veo el caso, eres una persona como todos y no por tener un tumor voy a tenerte lástima o pena- Hablo como si fuera lo más obvio del universo. No sabía que decir... Esa chica... Era tan distinta a todos. Muy distinta.

Mis labios se separaron y estaba apunto de articular una palabra. "Alive" se escucho en el lugar, todas las miradas de dirigieron así el ruido, hacía nosotros. La rubia saco tranquila su móvil, desbloqueo la pantalla. Abrió una pestaña y comenzó a leer -Según yo- un mensaje. Una mujer vestida de blanco se acerco a nosotros.

-Disculpe señorita, no se permiten los teléfonos. Le ruego que lo apague- Pidió amable la enfermera.

-Si, claro.. Un momento- Tecleo la pantalla ignorando las palabras de la mujer. Al parecer no le agrado para nada eso.

-Señorita, si es una llamada importante le pido que la conteste fuera del Hospital- Solo observaba en silencio aquella escena. La blonda seguía sin contestar.- No se permiten celulares aquí, señorita-

-No lo veo- Susurro aun fijando su atención al aparato.

-¿Disculpe?-

-No veo ningún señalamiento el cual me prohíba usar mi móvil . Sin señalamiento no hay reglas- Contesto paciente. Oculte la risa que estaba luchando por salir de mis labios. Era divertido.

-Claro que lo hay- Aseguro la mujer viendo molesta a la chica junto a mi. Aparto su vista del teléfono aun sosteniéndolo entre sus manos.

-Si, hay señalamientos.. Pero solo prohíben fumar en esta área y no utilizar gorras.. Si mira bien yo no estoy fumando o usando una gorra. No hay una que me impida usar mi teléfono, aun así le agradezco su llamada de atención me demuestra su buen desempeño como empleada. Ahora le ruego que vuelva a su trabajo hay pacientes que atender- Imito el mismo tono de voz de la mujer. Sonrió triunfadora mientras veía como aquella mujer salía de su vista. Yo solo podía reírme ante aquel escenario.

-¿No crees que fuiste un poco cruel con aquella mujer?- Me miro confundida y sonrió con inocencia.

-¿De que hablas?... Yo solo tuve una tranquila conversación con ella ¿crees que fui cruel?¿Soy una niña mala?- Siguió hablando con aquella voz tan aniñada e inocente. Solté una carcajada sin importar que todos me miraban.

-Olvidalo.. Oye, ¿quién te hablo?- Apenas acabo de conocerla y ya siento como si la conociera de toda la vida. Nunca había simpatizado tanto con alguien.

-Una amiga.. Es por eso que estoy en Magnolia y en este Hospital- La mire atento-..Esta teniendo a su bebé y yo vengo a conocer a mi sobrino-

-Dices que es tu amiga ¿no?- Asintió-.. ¿Entonces porque dices que es tu sobrino?-

-Bueno... Porque a ella la quiero como una hermana y su hijo es como mi sobrino- Confeso alegre mirando su teléfono.

-¿Y tu amiga es mandándote mensaje en el puro parto?- Pregunte divertido. Esta solo me miro extrañada y me empujo amigablemente riendo.

-¡Claro que no!.. Su marido fue el que me aviso hace un par de horas. Llevan aquí un día pues mi sobrino debió de haber nacido ayer, pero al parecer quiso esperar a su preciada tía- Explico abrazándose a si misma.

-Osea tú- La mire con falsa duda. Era gracioso hablar con ella.

-¿Pues quién más?- Pregunto siguiéndome el juego actuando molestia.

-No lo se... Tal vez...-

-Lucy, que bueno que te encontré. Erza ya se encuentra en parto- Escuche la voz de un hombre. Ella y yo volteamos la miraba observando al hombre frente nosotros. Era alto, cabellos azules.. ¿Azules?.. Existe ese color de cabello ¿sera natural?... Es muy raro... Mira quien lo dice el que tiene cabello color salmón, no soy el indicado para hablar.

-Ooh.. Jellal, que bien que me encontraste la verdad estaba perdida y ya iba a preguntar donde se encontraba la habitación de Erza- Se levanto de su asiento para abrazar a el peliazul.. O como se llamaba Jellal.

-Estoy algo nervioso- Confeso el hombre. Comenzaron una pequeña platica ignorando mi total existencia. Sentí la necesidad de irme de aquel lugar, me levante de mi lugar y empece a caminar a la cafetería del Hospital.

-Hey, espera.- Gire mis talones y mire a la rubia. Se acerco a mi y note como era unos centímetros más alta que yo. De seguro es por esos tacones tan largos.

-¿Qué pasa?- Trate de sonar natural, pero la verdad me sentía algo triste. Tal vez porque fue divertido tener una platica con alguien, hace tiempo no la tenía y creo que la necesitaba.

-Tu y yo no hemos terminado de hablar ¿entendido?- Asentí entusiasmado- No me importa lo que tenga que hacer para volver a verte, pero lo haremos. Hace tiempo no me divertía tanto hablando con alguien, ademas no me has terminado de contar como te diagnosticaron el tumor y yo no me quedo con la duda... ¿Nombre?-

-¿Qué?- Le mire confundid

-Tu nombre, que me digas tu nombre- Explico apresurada

-Natsu, Natsu Dragneel- Tomo mi mano y la junto con la suya en un amistoso saludo.

-Lucy, Lucy Heartfilia. Un gusto conocerte Natsu- Separo nuestras manos y salió deprisa junto con aquel hombre hacía los más adentros del Clínica. Pero antes de desaparecer por aquella puerta volteó su mirada y sonrió.

-No te escaparas de mi Natsu, no volveremos a ver, lo prometo- Grito mientras entraba por aquella puerta. Sin dejar rastro. Sonreí confundido pero con dicha. A mi también me encantaría volver a verte, eres muy pero muy rara. Lucy Heartfilia.

-Natsu, Natsu hijo- Salí de mis pensamientos encontrando a mis padres tras de mi. Estos me miraron confundidos- ¿Estas bien?-

-Si, solo me paso algo muy extraño mientras estaban dentro. Nada de que preocuparse- Aclare sonriendo.- ¿Nos vamos?- Pregunte en dirección a la salida del Hospital.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Holaaa... Otra vez disculpen la tardanza, como ya les conté tengo otras seis historias que volver a rescribir y es algo difícil y tardado, con eso de la escuela y algunos asuntos familiares no me queda demasiado tiempo.. Además decidí subir este nuevo capítulo cuando ya tuviera de vuelta todos los capítulos de mis otras historias completas, pero como estoy tardando más de lo que pensé, decidí mejor subir el nuevo capítulo de este Fic y ya no es tanto problema- Eso creo-. Bueno espero les haya gustado este capítulo se a vuelto el más largo que e escrito yeii *u*.**

 **¿Qué les pareció la aparición de Lucy?**

 **¿Les gusto que Erza va a tener un bebé?**

 **¿Debería de mostrar un poco de JeRza?**

 **En este capítulo quise mostrar las diferentes facetas de Natsu. ¿Les gusto?**

 **Deseo que si, voy a pedírselo a mi Virgencita =) que me de suerte.**

 **En el siguiente capítulo responderé comentarios.. Hoy no traigo mucha inspiración para eso. Gomen :"( Saludos y muchas gracias a los que comentaron, dieron Fav y Follows, a los que se tomaron el tiempo de leer mi humilde Fic. ¡ARIGATOU!...Sin ustedes no soy nada. Los amo**


	3. El Deseo de Verla

**.**

 **.**

Habían pasado dos días de haber conocido a aquella rubia. La verdad, se me han hecho una eternidad. Después de haber visto como Lucy desaparecía entre las puertas de el Hospital, salí junto a mis padres del local en dirección a un restaurante de Sushi cerca de casa desde que Makarov me diagnostico el tumor me quedaba en casa acompañado de mi fiel cama y teléfono no había nada más. Observe a través del cristal, los árboles bailaban al compás del viento en completa sincronía mientras el Sol iluminaba toda la ciudad con gran alegría. Cerré mis ojos apegando mi frente en el cristal, acomodándome en una posición más agradable.

 _"-Tu y yo no hemos terminado de hablar ¿entendido? No me importa lo que tenga que hacer para volver a verte, pero lo haremos. Hace tiempo no me divertía tanto hablando con alguien, ademas no me has terminado de contar como te diagnosticaron el tumor y yo no me quedo con la duda... ¿Nombre?-_

 _-Tu nombre, que me digas tu nombre-_

 _-Natsu, Natsu Dragneel-_

 _-Lucy, Lucy Heartfilia. Un gusto conocerte Natsu-_

 _-No te escaparas de mi Natsu, no volveremos a ver, lo prometo-"_

La luz me cegó al momento que alguien abrió la puerta trasera del coche, cubrí mi rostro con molestia y algo adormilado. Sin intención caí en el sueño, había soñado con la rubia que conocí hace dos días. Recordé la "promesa " entre comillas, que ella dijo antes de irse. Pero no debo de emocionarme, es obvio que nadie quiere tener un amigo como yo tal vez solo lo dijo para no quedar tan descortés. Salí del auto bostezando, una oleada de aire vino hacía nosotros revolviendo aun más mi cabello, si antes lo tenía desgreñado ahora peor. Saque mi gorro del auto y lo coloque en mi cabellera ocultando toda señal de cabello solo pequeños mechones sobre salían. Eso me hizo recordar la cortadura en mi cabeza, las mil vendas ya no eran necesarias ahora solo colocaban una pequeña..Por así decirlo tira de tela en la cicatriz. Al parecer había sanado muy rápido, camine junto a mis padres hasta la entrada del Hospital salude a Yukino, una de las enfermeras de la clínica ella me había atendido en una vez pasada era una chica muy amigable siempre sonreía y trataba de hacer sentir cómodo al paciente además de hablar mucho. Puede ser que llegara a tomar un aprecio hacía Yukino.

-Buenos días señor y señora Dragneel, pequeño Naty- La risita escapo de sus labios molestándome un poco pero sin mostrar algún gesto que lo demostrara. Si, no era una de las personas que abren sus emociones tan fácil.

-Buenos días señorita Yukino, queremos saber si el Doctor Makarov ya a llegado- Mire de reojo todo el lugar sin intención... Más bien con total intención, con la esperanza de encontrar a alguien ¿A quién? no lo sé, bueno si lo se pero no lo diré.

-Oh claro el Doctor a estado esperándolos desde temprano, parecía algo apresurado y...- En ese momento la puerta de uno de los consultorios de abrió dando paso a un viejo de cabello canoso.

-Natsu, te estaba esperando, necesito hablar algo contigo- Asentí y voltee la mirada hacía mis padres quienes comprendieron lo que quise decir. Seguí al hombrecito mientras entrabamos a su oficina. Cerré la puerta tras de mi y me senté en una de las sillas cerca del escritorio de madera. La habitación era de un color coral y tres cuadros decoraban el lugar, una de ellas era una pintura cubierta de manchas de colores, dos eran retratos había cuatro personas en una y dos en otra, la primera mostraba un paisaje boscoso una mujer joven de cabellos castaños quien cargaba por la espalda a un pequeño rubio de ojos jade, dos hombres uno de ellos era algo moreno cabellera azabache y el otro al parecer era Makarov. El último retrato eran el anciano y un hombre de cabellera rubia, alto y una gran cicatriz en su rostro, la cara del rubio mostraba una gesto de molestia mientras el viejo sonreía con alegría.

-Es mi nieto, se llama Laxus. Ese pequeño que cargaba la mujer es mi nieto- Por unos segundos seguí observando las fotos para después mirar al viejo. Pude notar un poco de nostalgía en sus palabras, la curiosidad de saber llego a mi mente, pero decide quedarme callado- La mujer era mi esposa y el hombre es mi hijo.-

-Esa foto- Su mirada se dirigió a e primer retrato- Fue cuando toda la familia fuimos de viaje a las afueras de Magnolia, en esos tiempos Laxus era un pequeño niño con sueños, mi esposo se veía tan alegre ese día...-Lo mire con desconcierto. ¿Porqué me decía esas cosas? No era que no quisiera saber, pero yo solo era ... Un paciente.

-¿Porqué me dice esto?-

-Natsu, te conozco desde que tenías ocho años y se que eres un buen chico...-

-Aún sigo sin entender- Negué con confusión. A mi nunca me han gustado tantas indirectas, prefiero dejar las cosas claras. Makarov rascaba su frente con nerviosismo.

-Hay algo que tu tienes que saber y yo que averiguar. Necesito que seas lo más sincero que puedas-

 **...**

Salí pensativo después de despedirme del viejo. Mis padres mantenían los ojos cerrados, mi madre tenía su cabeza en el hombro de mi padre y él apoyaba su cabeza en el principio del asiento y supe que estaba dormidos. Decidí dejarlos descansar y a la vez por otra razón, camine por los pasillos del Hospital sin dirección alguna, hundido en mis pensamientos. Me detuve y cerré fuertemente mis parpados suspirando. Era lo mejor...

-¿Natsu?..¿Acaso eres tú? Date la vuelta- Abrí los ojos repentinamente. La voz femenina se encontraba a mis espaldas, di la vuelta y pude observar lo que no creí que pasaría.

-¡Si eres tú!- El grito de la chica me sorprendió. Una de las enfermeras trato de callarla pero la chica la ignoro por completo acercándose a mi.

-Lucy..-Un pequeño susurro casi audible salio de mis labios y una sonrisa cubrió mi rostro sin darme cuenta.

-Ja... ¿Creíste que te ibas a escapar de mi? Te dije que te iba a encontrar- Se carcajeo con entusiasmo.

-Tendré que esconderme mejor- Salude con burla a la rubia. Ella me miraba con atención.

-Mm... ¿Qué le paso a esas vendas en tu cabeza?- Apunto su cabeza con curiosidad. Su mirada le daba un aspecto infantil y más al recogerse el cabello en dos coletas altas.

-Sano. ¿Y qué le paso a esa chica ruda que conocí hace dos días?-De nuevo logre sentirme de alguna manera especial.

-¿No conoces aquel dicho que dice "que la apariencia no te engañe"?- Me miro con gracia. En segundos su rostro formo un gesto de sorpresa, me sostuvo de la mano y hecho a correr obliga dome a seguirla- Ven, voy a presentarte a mi sobrino. Te va a encantar es una monada-

No conteste, rodé los ojos mientras sonreía. La melena rubia se balanceaba por todos lados al correr, baje mi mirada y observe la delicada y suave mano de la chica mientras sostenía la mía. Una sensación rara recorrió por mi cuerpo en segundos. Mis ojos se llenaron de asombro.

¿Que carajos había sido esa sensación?

 **.**

 **.**

 **Lo se, lo se, tarde. Lo lamento, pero las cosas se están poniendo complicadas con los exámenes y los proyectos que se me están poniendo encima, con trabajos me dejan escribir este capítulo, la verdad a mi me encantaría ya hasta ir en el cuarto capítulos pero mis estudios no me lo permiten. Espero y me puedan comprender.**

 **Al menos Natsu y Lucy ya se volvieron a encontrar :D Yo emocionada. Si les digo la realidad es que gracias a la canción "Antes de Ti" de Luja me a inspirado mucho para crear todas las ideas que tengo para este Fic. Les recomiendo que la escuchen y después en los comentarios me dicen que les pareció ;)**

 **Zas-Chan:** Jejejeje.. Que bueno que te haya gustado agradezco tu comentario, ¿enserio te gusto la aparición de Lucy? La verdad pensé que nos les iba a gustar.

 **AnikaSukino 5d:** Gracias, muchas gracias me alegras mucho :D. Al principio decide poner a Natsu como una persona que no quiere vivir y ya quiere morirse y es como un Zombie y bla bla bla.. Buena si se quiere morir, sin embargo una parte de él aun quiere vivir, es un chico como todos con sueños y esperanzas pero trata de ocultar esa faceta de él para no llevarse ningún tipo de sentimiento o no lastimar a las personas que estén a su lado. Estoy triste :c

 **Kaya Petrova:** Lo se, yo también amo en NALU es mi vida, me alegra que te guste mi pequeño e humilde Fic. Espero y te guste este capítulo.

 **Guest:** Nadie te va a odiar, y si alguien lo hace dime yo me encargo :v.. Traigo el palo golpeador.. No, ya seria concentrarte Andrea a lo que escribes... Agradezco que te hayas abierto para dar tu opinión. La verdad no puedo dar spoiler de lo que va a suceder, si te cuento ya tengo la historia completita escrita en mi cuaderno.. Bueno no TODAAA.. Solo la idea principal el desarrollo y el final, tengo anotadas las ideas.

 **Angy:** Hola!... Que bien que te haya encantado a mi me encanta que te encante. Perdón la espera pero aquí ya tienes el cap. ruego por que te guste.

 **netokastillo:** Me emocionan tus palabras, te agradezco por leer y dejar tu lindo comentarios en mi Fic, lo siento si te hice esperar. me disculpo de corazón. Saludos igualmente. Espero leerte pronto

 **Stormy night of rain92:** Me quedé con la duda desde que subí si realmente había gustado la aparición de Lucy que bueno que contestarás mi duda. Agradezco tu comentarios y espero te guste el capítulo.

 **¿Comentarios?**


	4. Rencuentro

**.**

 **.**

-A que es divino ¿cierto?- Suspire derrotado. Alce la cabeza y observe a Lucy, sonreía igual al día en que la conocí una sonrisa fresca y natural.

-Lucy, es la quinta vez que me preguntas- Dio un sorbo al café colocando el vaso en la mesa.

-¿Ah si? .. Bueno, quiero que me respondas por quinta vez- Recargo sus codos en la mesa acomodando su cabeza en la palma de sus manos. Después de que Lucy saliera corriendo mientras me cogía de la mano nos habíamos detenido en los cuneros. Tenía que admitir que el "sobrino" de Lucy era... Aunque suene cursi.. Perfecto. Era tan pequeño, sus bracitos al igual que manos y piernas, pocos mechones azules se notaban en su cabeza, su piel era nívea y podía verse unas sonrojadas mejillas. Era increíble lo que un ser humano pudiera crear vida. Si, los animales también podían, pero eso no cambiaba nada lo sorprendente que era.

-Es tierno..- Respondí, Lucy me miro desconcertada. Me tomo de los hombros y me acerco a su rostro. Me miro a los ojos mientras yo estaba quieto sin respirar, jamas había tenido a alguien tan cerca de mi y menos una chica. Trate de poner mis ojos en los suyos, pero una gran tentación de observar su rostro completo me consumía, aun así me mantuve igual.

-¿Tierno?.. ¿Solo tierno? Es más que eso! Es la cosa más hermosa del planeta, Natsu!- Todos nos observaban con confusión. Mis mejillas ardieron, no solo por el hecho de que todos nos miraran sino por tal cercanía. Trague duro.

-Lucy, nos están viendo- Susurre nervioso- Ella volvió la mirada a el lugar. Confirmo que realmente estábamos siendo vigilados por la gente, pero no.. No le importo aun sus manos seguían en MIS hombros y su rostro a centímetros del MIO.

-Aah.. Ya entiendo, no te agrada que te vean ¿cierto?- Sonrió con malicia.

-Lucy, ¿que...?-

-Nat, Nat.. Hay estas, ¿dónde estabas? Nos tenías preocupadas no dijiste a donde ibas.. Bebé no vuelvas a hacer..-Observe a mi madre y después a Lucy, al parecer ella se dio cuenta y volteo la mirada a mi acompañante- Ooh.. Hola un gusto soy Aki de Dragneel, al parecer eres amiga de mi hijo- Lucy se incorporo, estrecho la mano de mi madre en saludo mostrando su perlada dentadura.

-El gusto es mio Señora Dragneel. Soy Lucy, Lucy Heartfilia- Mi padre se acerco y me miro con...¿orgullo?

-Wow, eres muy hermosa Señorita Heartfilia.- Sentí como miles de rocas me aplastaban por completo. Tragarme Tierra! Ya se a donde va todo es y no me agrada en lo absoluto.

-Etto.. Gracias, pero dígame Lucy por favor- Alto. ¿Desde cuándo Lucy es tan "educada y formal"?

\- Por supuesto- El silencio se hizo presente. En lo que a mi me respecta era incomoda la situación, no sabía que hacer. Lucy se daría cuenta de los vergonzosos apodos de mi madre, solo había conocido dos pero aun se guardaba más.- ¿Vives aquí en Magnolia?¿Viniste con tus padres?¿Qué edad tienes?¿Eres rubia natural?- Abrí los ojos antes la interrogante de mi madre. ¿Estaba enserio?

\- MAMÁ!- Gran equivocación. Podría apostar que todo el Hospital había oído mi quejido. Baje la cabeza escondiendo mi rostro de la miradas, me levante de la silla cogí el brazo de mi madre aun observando el suelo. Mi madre al parecer comprendió y se incorporo. Comencé la caminata sin decir palabra.

\- Nos vemos Lucy. De nuevo un gusto conocerte, no dudes en visitarnos- Escuche a mi madre despedirse de Lucy, no oí respuesta así que imagino que solo asintió. Yo estaba fuera de la pequeña Cafetería junto con mi padre, unos minutos después fuimos acompañados por la loca de mi madre.

Estoy al cien de seguro que Lucy ahora me verá como un niño sobre protegido por su madre. Que vergüenza! Ya no podre verla a la cara, a de estar pensando que soy un mimado por su madre y que siempre me escondo bajo sus faldas, va a contárselos a todos sus conocidos mientras se ríe a carcajadas y da sorbos a una botella de licor. Al menos así me lo imagino yo. Demonios y mil demonios..

-¿Hijo en que tanto piensas?- Mi padre me miro en el retrovisor, sus ojos eran tan parecidos a los míos o mejor dicho los míos eran idénticos a los de mi padre. Desde pequeño decían que era la perfecta definición de él cuando era joven, ciertamente, les creo. No lo niego mi padre y yo somos igual, así que no es tan difícil de imaginar como seré en un futuro.. _Si es que existe uno para mi_..

-Nada, solo que me dio un poco de hambre, es todo- Acomode las gafas en mi rostro. ¿Lucy se abra sorprendido por mi cambio? Me refiero al verme con gafas y mi preciado gorro. Después de la caída que recibí hace dos días mis anteriores gafas habían sufrido "algunos" daños así que conseguí nuevos, no encontré diferencia entre los viejos con los que uso ahora. La primera vez que me vio llevaba una venda en la cabeza y no tenía mis anteojos.. ¿Se habrá dado cuenta?...Esperen, ¿porqué mierda me preocupo de eso? No puedo creerlo ahora parezco de esas chicas que se preocupan por saber si a sus novios les parecen "atractivas", ¿qué me importa lo que ella piensa de mi aspecto? Jamás me a importado.

-¿Y como que te gustaría?- Dirigí la mirada a mi madre. Pensé por unos minutos frunciendo la cejas.

-No lo se.. Tal vez, ¿Hamburguesas?-

-¡Hamburguesas serán!- Mis padres chocaron las manos con entusiasmo. Rodé los ojos con alegría, siempre era igual pero aun así me agradaba.

Abrí los ojos con el corazón a mil. Mi respiración era rápida y profunda, tome mi pecho sintiendo mi corazón tratando de calmarme un poco 10 minutos después escuche la vibración de mi móvil. Alce una ceja desconcertado ¿Quién podría ser? Nadie nunca me hablaba, a menos que fuera numero equivocado. Cogí el teléfono y conteste la llamada.

-Numero equivocado- Hable cortante. Estaba dispuesto a colgar cuando escuche una estridente risa ya conocida para mi.

-¿Así? Disculpe ooh todo poderoso Dragneel. Le pido su perdón Señor, no lo volveré hacer-

-¿Lucy? ¿Como tienes mi numero?- Pregunte confundido. Me levante de la cama yendo a la ventana, observando la Luna que iluminaba toda Magnolia.

-Aah, eso es un secreto-

-Sabes que puedo denunciarte por acoso ¿verdad?- Oí el pequeño jadeo de sorpresa y después silencio.

-No te creo capaz.- Me olía a reto.

-¿Me estas desafiando?-

-Ok, ok. Tranquilo chico, tu madre me dio tu numero cuando saliste huyendo del Hospital.- Que bueno que no pudiera verme, sino sabría que mi cara se ponía de un carmesí.

-Lucy son las 4 de la madrugada. Quiero dormir ¿qué pasa?- Estaba cansado, ademas el tema en el estaba no era de mi agrado.

-Nada, solo quería saber si realmente era tu numero. También quería molestarte- Gruñí molesto.- Aah... Si. Quiero invitarte mañana a el Restaurante que abrieron hace unas semanas. Hace tiempo no vengo a la Ciudad y escuche por ahí que la comida esta para chupare los dedos-

-¿Yo?.. Bueno, no se, ¿no puedes ir con alguien más?- Nunca había ido a algún lugar sin mi padres. Si, ya se que suena ridículo ¿y qué? Esa sería la primera vez que saldría.

-Nop. Erza saldra hasta el siguiente día, Jellal no se quiere separar de ella ni de su hijo y no conozco a nadie más de Magnolia. ¿No escuchaste? Hace años no vengo- Suspire- Vamos Nat, eres mi salvación.-

-...-

-Prometo que ya no te llamare a altas horas de la noche-

-...-

\- ¡Te daré 20 dolares!-

-...-

-Natsu. Maldición contesta, juro que si no lo haces voy a ir a tu casa y voy ahorcarte-

-¿Que restaurante?

.

.

 **TAN TAn tan! Ok no, no tiene nada de suspenso. La inspiración es una mierda ¬_¬ desaparece cuando más lo necesitas. Casi me quebró la cabeza en pensar en este capítulo, lo tuve que escribir unas tres veces por que no me gustaba mucho las otras la verdad esta no me dejo muy convencida pero ya me duele la cabeza -n-**

 **AnikaSukino 5d:** Lamento no poder complacerte u_u Mis capítulos siguen siendo igual de cortos. Gomen! Referente a Makarov... Ya va en 517 del manga y no aparece el oji-san.. PORQUEEEE?! Al menos me quedo con un buen recuerdo TuT. Ruego para que te guste este mini-capitulo y muchos saludos.

 **Kaya Petrova:** Fue por unos segunditos pero lo que cuenta es el encontrarse n_n. Espero y no te moleste la tardanza yo si estoy muy molesta conmigo :v Y eso que me propuse este Año Nuevo actualizar más seguido. (alguna idea para tener más inspiración?) Saludos y gracias por comentar espero y lo hayas disfrutado.

 **hanniaramirez47:** Publico cada 3 meses (?_?) La verdad estoy muy decepcionada por tardar tanto. Que bien que te encante mi Fic! *-*. Lo sé Natsu siempre igual de hermoso y todo perfecto, deseo contar contigo y volver a leerte.

 **netokastillo:** Gracias por seguir aun mi Fic, me animas. Voy a hacer todo mi esfuerzo por mejorar como escritora (no prometo nada en cuando al tiempo de actualizar, pero mejorare) cuento con tu apoyo ¿verdad? Saludos y espero te haya gustado este cortitito cap. Saludos y unos rompe huesos pero amigables abrazos.

 **¿Comentarios?**


	5. Todo Salio Mal

**Hola.. Si el cap es bastante corto, pero solo es para informar que sigo con vida y no e morido xD... Ok prosigamos**

 **.**

 **.**

Era el mejor momento para huir. El centro comercial estaba infestado , cada vez se sentía mas intimidado por toda la gente que lo rodeaba. Niños saltaban de un lado a otro mientras sus madres cogían el teléfono o estaban distraídas por alguna causa. Adolescentes pasaban por todo el lugar riendo, bromeando y peleando entre si. Se recargo en una de las paredes de una tienda llamada "Tattoo Park" y se pregunto ¿Que se sentiría tener un tatuaje? En las serias que había visto en la TV de su sala, los chicos con marcas en sus cuerpos eran populares o amados entre las mujeres. ¿Sería cierto? ¿Que pasaría si el tuviera uno?¿Sería popular? Pero.. ¿Porqué los chicos clasificados "rudos" son los mejores? Las mujeres los adoran ¿porque?.. En Vampire Hunters Colin llevaba Harem y ni siquiera era un Alpha como Jared. Si, era un adicto a las series sus favoritas eran "A Hundred Years" "Mission Escape" "Behind The Mask.. Ooh y también...

-Natsuuuu!- Yiruma, si era una buena serie.- Natsuuu!- Dirigió la mirada a la dirección del gritillo. Lucy, corría hacía el agitando su brazo con rapidez, freno cuando estobo a unos cuantos metros de él. Respiro profundo y sonrió con alegría. Sin decir una palabra tomo la mano de Natsu y echo a la carrera sin previo aviso. Esto no le sorprendio ya se imaginaba que sucedería. Solo puedo seguirle el paso dejando que ella lo guiara, esperaba que no lo metiera en problemas.

-Y...¿Que cuentas de nuevo?- Sorbió la maleteada por la pajilla. Chocolate con crema y chispas de dulce, delicioso ¿no? Natsu despeino su cabello y encogió los hombros. No puedo creerlo, pensó Lucy.

-Pues la verdad, yo no e hecho nada. Aunque los pocos lugares que e visitado son muy agradables sabes... Ayer un tipo me tomo de la mano e intento besarme ¿lo crees?- Rio dando otro sorbo a la bebida.- Claramente le solté una tremenda cachetada, al final se disculpo y dijo que me había confundido con su novia- Hizo un ademán con la mano, agitándola de un lado a otro.

-Wow... Hubiera sido gracioso verlo- Sonrió mirando su comida. Un espagueti acompañado con pechuga y un jugo de limón. Vaya, se veía delicioso.

-¿Qué, no tienes hambre?- Paro de comer su hamburguesa para observar al chico. Esté solo jugaba con el tenedor pensativo.

-No tengo tanta hambre, desayune antes de venir- Una mentira más a tu lista ¿cierto?. Sería sincero, estaba hambriento pero tenía miedo. Miedo que al terminar de degustar, su estomago lo regrese. No quería vomitar enfrente de Lucy, había una de dos sentiría vergüenza ajena o se preocuparía y le diría a su madre. Además, ya era bastante que sus padres estuvieran angustiados por el, para que Lucy se les uniera.

-Mmm.. Si tu lo dices. ¿Seguro que no lo quieres?- Asintió seguro o algo así.- Como tu digas, entonces si me permites. Voy a llenar este estomago- Tiro de la comida del chico y comenzó por la pechuga sin piedad. El peli rosa dio una pequeña carcajada, jamás había conocido a una chica que comiera tan rápido, solo a su papá, pero era distinto.

-Natsu..¿No te agrada estar aquí?- Levanto la mirada de nuevo. Una pequeña mancha de salsa derramada en su mejilla brindando un aspecto tierno, a la perspectiva del chico.

-Espera, tienes salsa..- Todos pensarían que tomo una servilleta y se la entrego a Lucy. No, que equivocados, se incorporo del asiento sin salir de su lugar y limpio la mancha con su pulgar, pasando por la comisura de sus labios, y sin pensarlo probo la salsa entre su dedo volviendo a tomar asiento.- Buena.. ¿Qué salsa es?-

\- Etto...- La rubia no acababa de comprender lo sucedido. Para cualquier persona aquello hubiera sido muy vergonzosos, sus mejillas se cubrieron de un ligero carmesí. Dragneel se percato de lo que había hecho y su cara valió mas que sus palabras. Agacho la cabeza avergonzado.

-Lo siento, no era mi intención. Lo que pasa es que...- Que le diría, ni el mismo sabía el porque. Su mamá siempre lo hacía, todo era culpa de su madre.

-No, no hay problema.- Sonrió al calmarse Subió la cabeza y miro dudoso a la rubia.

-¿En verdad?-

-Si, ¿por qué me debería molestar? Solo intentaste ayudarme- Aclaro

-Siii.. Jajaja- Rasco su nunca nervioso y las mejillas sonrosadas. Lucy lo miro extraño.- ¿Qué...que pasa?-

-Te sonrojaste- Se burlo. Frunció el ceño.

-Tu también te sonrojaste- Exploto el chico acusándola con un dedo.

-Si, pero es normal. Pero si un chico se sonroja significa que...- Abrió los ojos sorprendida- Le gusta una chica.. Oh por Dios! Nats yo te gusto!- Tapo su boca dramáticamente.

-¿Queeee? Claro que no- El sonrojo se hizo mas notable- Y además. ¿que clase de afirmación es esa?! ¿Cómo de que Nats?!-

-Oooh.. Natsu, Natsu, Natsu.- De pronto Lucy se encontraba al lado de él golpeando su cabeza levemente. Como si de un niño se tratase- Es imposible lo nuestro.. Imagínate los problemas, me acusarían de pedófila y me llevarían a la cárcel- Acoto levantando su índice.

-No digas tonterías Lucy!- ¿Pero que se creía esa loca? Bien decían que las rubias eran tontas

-Esta bien. No se enoje, solo bromeaba- Tomo asiento aun cargando una sonrisa ladina.

-Que pesada- Susurro cruzando los brazos.

* * *

\- Y así fue como di comienzo a la carrera de diseño- Termino juntando las manos con emoción.- Bien, te toca-

-¿Me toca?

-Si, dime ¿Cómo te diagnosticaron el tumor?- Recostó la cabeza sobre sus brazos atenta. Suspiro.

-Bien... Digamos que a los 13 años se descubrió que padecía de cáncer. Según doctores en genético, ya que mi abuelo murió de necrosis debido a demasiada radioterapia-

\- Pero ahora se ha mejorado la tecnología. por lo que hoy utilizan otro método de radioterapia menos peligrosa ¿no?-

-Si, pero una que otra vez se ven afectados por perdida de memoria o la nueva aparición del tumor- Explico observando las afueras del local, ya estaba oscureciendo.

-Veo que sabes mucho-

-Cuando supe de mi padecimiento decidí saber de que moriría.- Lucy lo miro molesta y lo tomo del chaleco. Volviendo a acercar sus rostros.

-No, digas estupideces! No vas a morir Natsu, bueno al menos no tan joven.- Lo soltó con brusquedad dejándolo caer de nuevo. Se acomodo en el asiento y trono la lengua.

-Por favor.. Hay que ser realistas. Hay pocas probabilidades. Llevo 3 años con este puto cáncer y no han podido hacer nada para quitármelo- Gruño con enfadado. Las esperanzas se habían ido para él desde que supo sobre el tumor.

-Espera.. Eso quiere decir que-

\- Si Lucy, ya lo intentaron, la radioterapia no funciona, hace un año el cancer volvió y es considerado maligno.- Salió del local sin decir una palabra de despedida. Lucy solo lo observo con una mirada sorprendida.

-No puede ser...-

 **Continuara...**

 **Ooh por todos los demonios! Por fin regreso prrs :v.. Ok no xD** **Estoy muy emocionada porque sinceramente le puse mucho esfuerzo al cap (aun que fuera corto :"v) voy a shorar TnT mi Nasho hermoso, no soporto verlo triste u.u... Espero y les haya gustado a pesar de todo. Tengo que admitir que quise ponerle un poco de salsa a los tacos ( Así me dijo mi maestro de español ;v). Quería hacer un poco cómico este capítulo y a la vez bien sad (minuto 2:30 de See You Again ;n;), haber si me salió n_n.. Bueno vamos a los comentarios. También aclarar la razón (si, comenzare con eso u.u) fácil, lo que suedio es que estábamos ya para Semana Santa y los maestros nos pusieron exámenes sorpresa, proyectos, trabajos de todo y no tenía tiempo.**

 **AnikaSukino 5d:** Gracias por el incondicional apoyo. Te quiero! *°*... Si lo se Natsu bien tímido, pero aquí fue como una explosión de emociones, a Natsu le salió su lado rebelde yo lo seee 7u7 **.**

 **Giu Giu Salamander** :Si, pero de muy poco a poco, yo con mis tardadas u.u.. No es un orgullo en verdad. Que bien que te gusten mis clips (lo digo por lo corto), espero y haya ocurrido también con este cap. al igual que los pasados. Saludos

 **NuriNami:** Holaaaaa!.. Como veras no actualizo pronto D: no es mi intención en serio. Perdón, pero aun así espero que te guste. Saludos

 **Kaya Petrova:** Si! Siempre tengo mis excelentes justificaciones que son completamente inventada..Cof cof cof*... Quise decir, reales, SON REALES ;v... Ok, soy rara xD. Bueno gracias por tu apoyo que para mi es muy agradable y también por tu consejo es importante. Espero te guste el clip (ya has de saber porque) y nos leemos pronto.

 **SaraDragneel:** Gracias por reactivarme n_n.. La verdad no sabía si actualizar con tanto estrés que llevaba pero te leí y comencé a darme un tiempecito para al menos escribir un tantito. De nuevo gracias y ojala lo disfrutes.

 **¿Comentarios?**


	6. Pequeña Visita

**Perdón por las equivocaciones.**

Joder! Desde un principio supe que esto estaba mal. Claro, nunca lo imagine de esta forma. Pero sabía que de uno u otro modo acabaría mal. No era culpa de Lucy, ella solo quería armar una conversación, pues que pena, termino pesimo. Salí del local y metí mis manos a las bolsas de la sudadera, era mejor que me largara, después de la puta escenita de neta que hice. Una parte de mi quería quedarse ahí, esperar a que Lucy saliera por la puerta con la intención de seguirme, pero no lo haría, no lo hizo…. ¿Qué era este sentimiento? ¿Desepción? ¿De ella o de mi? Decidí ignorarlo alejandome del lugar.

Al final mis padres me riñeron por haber ido caminando del centro hasta casa, no me intereso. Cerre la puerta de mi habitación azotando con fuerza, un chillo de mi madre se escucho en la parte de abajo, ni siquiera me disculpe. De un senton quede en la cama y observe el techo, tal vez minutos o por horas, no lo se.. Pero logre oir como alguien llamaba a la puerta, no se que sucedió después. Mi padre entro, yo lo mire levantando el ceño, hasta que detuvo el silencio.

-Natsu, necesito que bajes- Ahora si que estaba confundido. ¿Acaso me buscaban a mi?¿Quien sería? Unas inmensas ganas me invadieron por saber quien era, y al fondo deseaba que fuera la persona en quien estaba pensando.

Asentí. Me levante de la cama siguiendo a mi padre, al encontrarme a la mitad de las escaleras pude divisar una melena rubia. Emoción, esa es la palabra que definía mi animo a la perfección. Sonrió con tranquilidad sin mostrar su perlada dentaruda, yo hice lo mismo, sin embargo, solto una risa en gracia, se reía de mi.

-Parece mas una mueca que una sonrisa- Burlona.

-Esta bien. Riete de mi mueca, no duele- Conteste con falsa indignación. Al parecer, todo estaba como antes o mejor que antes.

-Amm… Bueno, Lucy estas en tu casa- Hablo mi madre juntando sus manos. Lucy le agradeció y tomo asiento en el sofa. –Estare en la cocina por si necesitan algo- Dio un empujoncito a mi papá para que la siguiera. No entendio al principio, lo tomo de la camisola con irritación y literalmente lo arrastro. Suspire cansado mientras Lucy no evito reir.

-Tus padres se quieren mucho- Fijo su mirada por donde mis padre habían desparecido.

-Yo digo que si ya no estubviera, ellos estarían divorciados- Me observo anonadada. Era la verdad, o la que yo creía.

-Estas loco, se ve cuanto se quieren y a ti también- Jugo con sus dedos bajando la mirada- Si te soy sincera, estoy celosa- Inflo los mofletes encogiendo los hombros al mismo tiempo. Se veía tierna…Espera, ¿qué?.

-¿En serio?-

-Si, mis padres si se querían y mucho.. Pero, jamás los vi tan enamorados como los tuyos- Aclaro elevando la mirada un poco. No sabía que decir, así que solo la mire.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- Drastico cambio de tema. Pense que era lo mejor, en el momento de haberlo dicho me arrepentí. Mas que una pregunta parecía un reclamo.

-Tranquilo. ¿No puede una visitar a su amigo?- Pregunto divertida. Coloco su mano en su pecho acutando dolor.

-Pero..¿Como sabías que aquí vivo?- Abrí los ojos con falsa sorpresa- ¿Me estas acosando?- Ahora era yo el que jugaba. Así pasamos unos momentos más jugando, riendo, hablando. Realmente.. Me sentí bien.

-Bueno pequeño Naty, es hora de mi partida.- Se incorporo gurdando su movil en el bolso, estiro su brazo hacía mi colocandolo en mi cabellera. La mire confundido- No llores por mi, no es un adiós.. Solo que el destino nos hizo tomar caminos distintos- Carcaje por su interpretación y aplaudí con alegría.

-Jamás te olvidare Luce- Continue. De pronto ella se extraño, acomodo sus brazos en las caderas.

-¿Luce?-

-Si. Tu me llamas Naty. Entonces yo te llamo Luce.. ¿O no te gusta?- Aunque no se notara, me preocupe por el hecho de que no le agradara su apodo. Acaricio su barbilla con el pulgar pensativa.

-Pues claro!- Exploto con alegría alzando los brazos- Vaya Naty, no pense que te gustará ese tipo de cosas- Me encogi de hombros.

-Yo tampoco- Susurre. Y por lo visto Lucy no logro escuchar.

-Espero y nuestros caminos se vuelvan a cruzar- Siguio con su actuación.

-Yo te esperare, y nos sentaremos juntos frente al mar- Guiñe mi ojo con gracia. Ella me miro con diversión.

-Wow.. Eres un fan de Cali y Dandee-

-¿Y como no? Tienen las mejores canciones- Alage a los cantantes. Me gustaban una que otra canción, pero no más alla de eso.

-Ja.. ¿Estás de broma? El mejor es Reik- Cruzo los brazos con disgusto.

-Tu estas de broma. Ya estoy cansado de "Noviembre Sin Ti"- Fruncí el ceño.

-Lo que tu digas niño. No me gusta pelear con chiquillos- Volteo la mirada con enfado. En mis adentros no paraba de reir.

-Si, si.. Ya ve a pedirle a la Luna que brille en la noche- Me burle. Era gracioso ver como se molestaba, no sabía si estaba de broma o en realidad estaba enfadada, pero era divertido.

-Uyy!.. Sabes, no debí venir- Cogió la perilla, la giro y se fue sin decir nada. Yo no paraba de reirme, si era muy divertido verla molesta. Tal vez, lo haría mas seguido.

….

Encendí la lampara enseguida de mi. Estaba sudando como un cerdo y la cabeza me daba vueltas, sobe mi cabeza tratando de calmar el dolor sin éxito. No podía pensar en otra cosa más que en parar de dolor. Las pastillas, estaban en la cocina. Mierda, con el puto ardor en mi cabeza y tenía que bajar las escaleras. Me levante lentamente sonsteniendome de lo que alcanzara, pareciera que estaba montado en el SkyScreamer de Six Flag. Aprete el agarre del pasa manos de madera. El suelo es como si se tambaleara, yo junto con el, hubo un minuto en el que las fuerzas desaparecieron al igual que la noción, en segundos me eoncontraba en el piso boca abajo con el cuerpo mas que adolorido. Divise como las luces se encendían y fuertes pasos se acercaban a mi.

-Natsu.. No nos des esos sustos cariño- Se secaba las lagrimas al costado mio. Mi padre me había levantado del suelo, querían llevarme al Hospital, pero aun con la poca consiencia que me quedaba, me negue. Ellos aceptaron y me subieron a mi alcoba.

-Lo siento. Tenía sed, no quise molestarlos por una estupides y baje yo solo, di un paso en falso y caí- Explique con paciencia. No podía decirles la verdad, no cuando para ellos todo estaba mejorando.

-¿Seguro?-

-Si. Muy seguro-

-Esta bien. Me quedare con tigo por si..-

-No es necesario mamá. Solo resbale, no es nada.-

-…-

-Vayan a descansar.- Pude ver duda en su mirada, pero se fueron. Sople en alivio, me había quitado el sueño, cogí el movil y comence a ver lo que sea para no aburrirme.

Sin nada que hacer. Tome uno de los libros que manetenía guardados cuando no hayaba algo "divertido". Escogí una obra de John Green, dos chicos diagnosticados de Cáncer en donde viven la vida como dos rebeldes y normales adolescentes. Fue cuesntión de tiempo, ya me encontraba en el capítulo 6, parafo dos, página 95. No era amante de la literatura, solo, no tenía que me distrayera. Tenía que admitir que era un buen libro, buen sentido del humor y parecía muy interesante por lo que leí. Lo único que me disgusto un poco es el romantisismo, no todas las historias de adolescentes tiene que ser una referencia al amor de pareja ¿no? Es cierto que un adolescente pasa mas amorios por esa etapa, pero no tan necesariamente. Cada quien con su vida, respetaba las ideas del autor, no vaya a ser que por ahí llegue una fan y después quiera matarme por haber "insultado" –Si así se puede llamar- su novela favorita.

.

.

 **Hola, bueno este cap lo hice algo apresurada ya que no quería dejarlos con la intriga. Espero y les haya gustado, gracias por las personas que comentaron y estan pendientes de mi. Saludos, nos leemos hata la proxima.**

 **¿Comentarios?**


End file.
